


A Little Teasing Never Hurt

by demonvampire180



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Diapers, Fetish, M/M, Public Humiliation, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonvampire180/pseuds/demonvampire180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning to anyone reading this: This fic is an indulgent fetish/kink fic. You get what you get.</p>
<p>Hinata has a serious medical problem that has caused his bladder to shrink to about the size of a toddlers, and because of that he has been wearing diapers 24/7 for nearly three years. He's done a great job to keep it hidden, only telling Kageyama after being confronted, and he plans to keep it that way. That is until Tsukishima (literally) catches him with his pants down. Tsukishima was never very nice, and in his mind, it doesn't hurt to tease someone a little. Does it?</p>
<p>There's no sex involved, it's rated Explicit purely for the content of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Teasing Never Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> A couple notes.
> 
> 1\. This is a diaper fetish fic, though no one in the fic has the fetish. I got the idea to write it after seeing a picture and decided to act on it. If this isn't your thing, please move on and seek other reading material.
> 
> 2\. Hinata doesn't mess the diapers, he still has control over that, but he uses it for anything else.
> 
> 3\. This is kind of set before we find out that Tsukki isn't such a bad person, he just has a bad attitude.
> 
> 4\. They're probably a little out of character but I did my best.

Tsukishima could be cruel; Hinata knew this but something like this was too much. He had been careful about changing clothes in the locker room, despite the suspicion around why, waiting for everyone to leave before locking the door but he slipped up. There was no doubt about that.

He undid the button on his slacks before pulling them down, slowly, over his hips. He frowned at the faint rustle of plastic and muttered a few curses. The pants barely fit him any more but his mother refused to buy new ones, insisting the problem would pass and that she wouldn't spend money on such frivolous things. She complained about spending a fortune on his nappies, wondering how the hell she raised such an incompetent son. Of course she would never do it in front of him but sometimes at night he would overhear the conversations she would have with his father. It made him feel so guilty but there was nothing he could do. The incontinence was a mystery to the doctor, too; all they could tell them was that Hinata's bladder was about the size of a small child's and so any amount of liquid would fill him to the brim. If he did any sort of physical activity it meant drinking plenty of water to stay hydrated, but it also meant having to pee.. All.. the... time. There was no helping it.

The worst part of it was that it didn't start until he was in his second year of middle school. He had noticed that it was getting harder to hold it in during school, and that his bathroom trips were more frequent, but he made no note of it. Until, of course, his first accident. He'd had gym class that day and it had been insanely hot out but class was still held out doors. During the fist part of class, Hinata had, unknowingly, chugged about 25 ounces of water. Gym finished without a problem but by a few minutes into the next class the small middle blocker knew something was amiss. His body trembled as he tried holding it in, one hand squeezed between his legs while he raised the other one high in the air to get the teachers attention.

“What is it Hinata?” Of course it had to be the strictest of teachers that day. “If it's not important, please wait until the end of class.”

“Sensei, can I _please_ go to the bathroom?” He looked up at him, brown eyes wide as could be.

“You had time to go during break -”

“Please.” Hinata squirmed. He could feel something leaking, felt it against his fingertips.

The teacher sighed, and pushed his thin wire glasses up his nose, chalk held between fingers. “If you make it quick. I won't allow this again.”

“Yes sir.” He lept to his feet ready to make a dash for it, but in the blink of an eye it was too late. A stream of hot liquid burst forth, covering his hand and soaking the front of his pants. Little by little rivulets made their way down his legs and into his socks. A small puddle formed underneath where there was no fabric to act as a barrier. Speechless, he just stood there, shaking. What had just happened?

“Oh my God, he just pissed his pants!” A faceless classmate screamed after a moment, pointing at the tiny bird. “How old are you?” Snickering laughter picked up steam around him as his urine settled into the fabric of his clothes. He couldn't even respond as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes.

“Settle down everyone!” Sensei shouted from the chalkboard. “I said _settle down._ ” He hit his fist against the desk, startling everyone into paying attention. “Hinata.”

He looked up, eyes wide and tears brimming. “S-Sensei.” He sniffled. “I-”

“Don't say a word. It's okay.” Suddenly the man was in front of him, a gentle hand on his head. “Let's head to the nurses office and get something figured out.” He ruffled his hair before turning to the rest of the class. “Class, take this time to study the chapter. I won't be gone long so when I get back I expect to pick up where we left off.” There was a unanimous groan of disapproval but Hinata hardly noticed. The shock left him feeling stiff.

After that all he really remembered was being shuffled off to the nurse and was asked to change into his gym clothes before being sent home for the day. That was just the start of things going downhill in his life. Over the next few weeks, his accidents became more and more frequent. It was getting to the point where he couldn't even tell he needed to go before he had already wet himself. He was sent home from the school with a warning letter saying that if they didn't figure something out, he would be suspended on account of disrupting class. The letter didn't specify for how long but it was assumed as long as it took to fix the problem.

After six weeks his mom caved and took him to the doctor; they did more tests than Hinata could count and redid them twice before coming to a solid conclusion: For whatever reason, his bladder was shrinking and could now hold about as much liquid as an infants. Since they couldn't find the cause they could only offer a solution to keep from making a mess.

Nappies.

The word bounced around Hinata's head before it finally clicked. He was going to put in a diaper. Just like a baby. “NO!” The word came from his mouth faster than his mind could keep up. Even without being able to understand all the medical mumbo jumbo he definitely understood the word “diaper” and “nappy” and anything related to that.

“Sho-chan, settle down.” His mother placed a hand on his head. “This will only be temporary.”

“I don't want to wear a diaper!” Hinata whined, stopping just short of stomping his foot. “I'm almost thirteen. I don't need them.”

The doctor cleared his throat. “Hinata-kun, like your mother said, this will only be temporary. As long as you keep your liquids to a minimum, and try to use the bathroom as frequently as possible, they'll only be a precaution. This shouldn't be something you worry about -”

“Of course I'm going to worry! Only babies and really old people wear diapers. I'm neither of those things.” A hint of desperation tainted the edge of his voice. “Mom!” He turned a despairing look on his mother.

“He is right, Sho-chan. We can't be doing laundry every single day. We'll end up putting holes and such in your pants.”

“But what about my life?” He asked, face crumpling. “What if people find out? People have already come up with some horrendous nicknames. Potty pants Hinata for one.”

His mother stroked his hair a few times and replied, “You'll be fine. We'll send a letter to the school and inform them of what's going on so that they can make some plan for you so you don't get exposed. This isn't what any of us wants but it's for the best. Things will pass, trust me.”

And that was that. At some point during the meeting Hinata had managed to wet himself again and for the first time in ten years, he was put in a diaper, given a pair of hospital pants, and sent on his way. It was excruciating to say the least. Every day was spent trying to keep himself from being exposed. He would change for gym in the bathroom and as soon as school was over he'd rush home to avoid his classmates. Eventually the insults stopped when people realized he wasn't wetting any more, but that only added to the humiliation that he was soaking wet under his clothes. Accidents were no longer accidents and it got to the point where he didn't even know when he wet. There were a few times where he almost leaked because he'd go too many times and the diaper would be at capacity. He'd feel the familiar dribbles down his thighs but before it could happen again he would rush to the bathroom and change. At some point he just made it a habit to change about twice a day while at school to avoid any problems. It became a part of his normal life.

Unfortunately the problem didn't pass. Two years went by and there was still no solution, and no understanding of why. His bladder hadn't shrunk any further, but it certainly hadn't grown either. Now he was a tenth grader, fifteen years old, at Karasuno. A fifteen year old still in diapers.

To add another nail to the coffin, he had recently come to the realization that he was, in all likelihood, gay. In fact he had confessed to that scary ass setter Kageyama and they had started a relationship. Things went smoothly for quite awhile until the former king noticed that he was never allowed to put his arm around Hinata's waist, or grab him by the butt. One day he confronted him about it after practice, as they were walking home together.

“Hinata.”

“What?”

“Tell me something...”

“What?” He repeated.

“Do you not like me putting my arm around you?”

Hinata stopped. “Why would you say something like that?” His brow furrowed, and he turned to look at his boyfriend who had stopped in his tracks.

Kageyama shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Every time I try to put my arm anywhere besides your shoulders, you tense up and you push me away. Or if I try grabbing your b-butt... you freak out.” His face flushed bright red. “I thought maybe you didn't like it, or you weren't ready for that.”

The middle blockers breath hitched. He really hadn't wanted to cross that bridge, at least not here and now.

“And when we've tried being intimate, you insist on turning off all the lights and keeping the blinds shut; I can't even see your face. You always take forever in the bathroom and I don't know why. It makes me feel uneasy – like I'm doing something wrong.” Kageyama stumbled through every syllable. For him to speak so honestly, it must've really been bothering him and Hinata knew that. They'd only been dating a short while, not even a year yet, and they had already done some things most couples wouldn't do for a few years but the secret he was hiding felt even more private than the most intimate part of him.

Could he come clean?

“I-” He started, taking a deep, deep breath. “It's not really something I can... Say out loud.” He slowly released his breath. He took a quick glance around before spotting a mostly dark alley a few feet away. It was probably just easier to show him. “Come here real quick.” Hinata grabbed the confused setters wrist and dragged him over to the narrow space between the two buildings.

“What the hell, Hinata?” The taller boy snatched his arm back and rubbed his wrist, red marks appearing where those lithe fingers had dug in. “Are you making drug deals?”

Hinata shook his head as his hands went to his pants. “What I'm gonna show you is an absolute secret okay? You can't tell a single soul, now or ever.” His boyfriend cocked an eyebrow, still frowning, but nodded. The middle blockers fingers shook like window panes during a storm as he undid his pants. It took a few tries but the button popped open and the zipper came slowly undone. Hinata could feel his face lighting up as he carefully hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled down. Little by little his secret came into clearer view.

Once over his hips, Hinata waited for a response; something, anything, to tell him Kageyama saw. When one didn't immediately come he looked up and his heart dropped like an anchor. The setters face was what one could only be described as a mix of utter disgust, and at the same time curiosity. His eyes were wide, nose scrunched so far up that lines creased between his eyes, and mouth hanging open. It was about the response he expected, but it still hurt.

“Say something.” He muttered, eyes trailing back to the ground. It felt like it was moving underneath him and his footing felt shaky. Maybe he should've just made up another excuse.

“That.... Are you wearing a _diaper_?” The accusatory tone in his voice shot him through the heart like a bullet. All he could do was nod. “ _Why_?” His words didn't soften and from what Hinata could see of his feet, he'd stiffened up and was standing, almost defensively, away from him.

“It's for medical reasons.” The words were a jumble of sound, but he hoped he understood anyway. “My bladder started shrinking a few years ago; the doctors don't have any idea why; until half a year ago it wouldn't stop” He sniffled and he felt tears. This was so unlike him. _Be strong, Shouyou._ “It was only supposed to be temporary.”

“Almost three years is temporary?” Some of the edge was gone.

“In the grand scheme of life I guess...”

Silence.

More silence.

Just a little more.

Finally Kageyama sighed. “Well this is a shock. You didn't want me touching you because you didn't want me finding out?” Hinata nodded. “I would've found out eventually. Why hide it for so long?”

“Would you have told me sooner if our positions were switched?” This time it was his turn to turn defensive.

Looking up he watched as the boy shook his head. “Nah. I probably would've hidden it forever. I'm too prideful -” Hinata went in for the attack. “I'm not saying you aren't, but you know how I am.” As the young player went to lean back he was instead wrapped into a familiar, warm, embrace. “Don't be afraid to tell me things. We're probably going to argue because you're an idiot but that doesn't change the fact that you're _my_ idiot.” He felt the other boy nuzzle his nose against the top of his head. “Thanks for telling me. I know it was difficult.”

Tears he didn't realize he'd been holding in spilled out in ocean like waves, drenching the front of both their shirts, a trail of snot making its way down his face to his lips. The one person who he had feared telling the most acted like nothing was wrong. It was going to be okay for them. After a few minutes they pulled apart, Kageyama wiping tears from Hinata's eyes.

“You okay now?”

He nodded.

An awkward silence.

“Um... I think you're wet...” The words were sheepish and unsure.

Blushing furiously Hinata scrambled to turn around so he couldn't see. “How would you know?” He pulled his slacks up and quickly put himself back in order. Now that he mentioned it, though, he was feeling a little uncomfortable.

“There's usually a design on the front, right? Like, animals or something....” Now the former king was blushing up to his ears. “They were all faded.” He scratched his face nervously. “Not that I was staring or anything...”

“Shut up! Baka-yama!” The insult fell on completely deaf ears.

After a few more minutes tucked in the back alley, they made the rest of their journey home, giving a gentle kiss when they went their separate ways at the fork in the road.

This was a few months back and thankfully nothing really changed about their relationship. Hinata had bought a package of diapers that required some helping taping up because Kageyama wanted to. He wanted to be a part of it. The middle blocker hardly wore them, though, because changing them at school was a pain and no one else knew. The only time he did was when he was completely out of the usual ones and his mom hadn't be able to run to the store yet.

Unfortunately today had been one of those days. Hinata carefully made sure no one was around when he was getting changed and Kageyama always left the bathroom first so no one became suspicious. When school ended, Hinata hung back for a few minutes, watching as one team mate after another came through the clubroom door, dressed and ready for practice. Tsukishima was the last of them, latching the door behind himself. As soon as they disappeared around the corner of the building, Hinata bolted towards the door. The worst part was rushing to get dressed so he wouldn't be too late for practice. Daichi was pretty nice about tardiness but he certainly didn't want to push his luck.

Inside he threw his bag down on one of the chairs and immediately stripped down to just his pants. He grabbed the only clean t-shirt in his locker and slipped it over his head. Then for the part he hated; quickly he pulled down his pants, exposing his childish diapers in full. (He hated that he was still small enough to fit into baby diapers. They didn't have any without print on them.... it wasn't like kids could appreciate the design anyway.)

Reaching into his locker he groped around for his black shorts while kicking his pants off at the same time. His stomach grumbled loudly but he ignored it. It'd been doing it all day and he didn't have time to deal with it. With every second he got more angry. Where the hell were his shorts?

Diving in head first he started pulling things out one at a time; he really needed to clean his locker. After another minute so he found them at the bottom of his pile of clothes. “Ah!” He exclaimed excitedly. “Found 'em.” As he was pulling them out, along with the rest of himself, the doorknob clicked a few times then turned.

There was no time to react as the door swung open, a large shadow in the frame. As Hinata's eyes adjusted to the sudden extra light he froze. Tsukishima stood there, scowling. Clearly he was annoyed. It took a second for him to notice the other boy and another second more for his gaze to drop down to his exposed bottom half. As soon as he saw it his expression changed.

His mouth dropped into an “O” and there was surprise, but slowly it turned to cruel bemusement. “Ohhh. What is this?” He cocked his head back, smirk crossing from ear to ear. “I wondered what was taking our little shrimp so long.” He stepped into the room, hand still on the doorknob. “I thought maybe you had died but I can see it's much worse than death.” Hinata felt those cold eyes do a sweep up his body.

He was scared stiff. He couldn't even find it in him to try covering himself.

Taking another step in the taller boy asked, “So do wear them for fun or do you actually piss yourself? I mean you act like a baby so it wouldn't surprise me.” No response. “Tch. Have you forgotten how to speak? Though I guess I don't even need to ask. You're wet, aren't you?” He focused his fiery gaze at his waist and Hinata blushed a deep red before turning away. His stomach let out a furious grumble. He felt like he needed to let out a fart but he couldn't with his team mate standing there. “Oh my God, don't tell me you're about to shit yourself, too? God I can't believe what it is I'm seeing. How old _are_ you?” He laughed. “I have a good idea. I think we should let the whole world know our little star isn't so grown up.” He took two strides forward and reached out to grab Hinata by the collar. There was no time to react and before he knew it he was being dragged out of the clubroom in nothing but his t-shirt and diaper.

The shock wore off and he started struggling. This was his biggest secret. There's no way that he would let someone else out him. “Tsukishima, you bastard let go! We have to go to practice!” He reached behind his head and grabbed the slim wrist holding him in place. He couldn't get free.

“So you can speak.” The blonde was mocking him. “We'll see how long that lasts.” Hinata continued to struggle but he couldn't get free. His stomach was getting worse, too. He needed to get to a bathroom and stat.

They wandered across the school yard, approaching the entrance to the school. There were very few students around on the walk there but as they approached a wider range of people popped up. Hinata had nothing to cover with and the same left him nearly in tears. “Tsukishima let me go. We need to go to practice.”

“Tsk tsk. Don't you be telling me what to do.”

They stopped in the middle of the entrance and the blonde set his captured bird on his feet. Hinata's legs trembled because he was still holding in gas that he desperately needed to release. If he let it rip now though it wasn't going to be just air that came out. He swivelled his head around, trying to remember the nearest bathroom to them but just as he turned to run for it, he was grabbed again.

“Where do you think you're going?”

“I need to use the bathroom. Let me go, Tsukishima!” He hissed through gritted teeth. His stomach cramped and he clenched his buttocks tighter. No way was he going to let this happen.

His captor chuckled, mirth in his tone. “Nope.” Hinata's eyes flew open and he whipped his head around to look at him. “You're just a baby right? You already your very own private bathroom. Why would I let you use the adults toilet?” A slightly evil light twinkled in his eye. “We're not going anywhere.”

Some gas escaped. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._ Hinata's mind raced, and he struggled as best he could but he was feeling incredibly weak. More gas passed. He could feel his body trying to let it all out. “Please, let me go.” All he had left was begging. He fixed his huge brown eyes on the other boy and gave him his best pathetic look but it was no good. The boy just stared back, that ever present cruel smile plastered to his face.

That was it. He couldn't hold it back any more and he let it rip. His entire body writhed with the sweet satisfaction of relieving pressure but at the same time, the wall holding back his natural body functions collapsed. Moaning, he dropped down into a squat and pushed. He'd hoped it would still be just gas but it wasn't. The first bit dropped heavy into the seat of his pants but a few seconds later it was like a volcanic eruption of hot, sticky mess.

Pushing with his diaphragm, more and more came up until there was a large bulge hanging from under him. People walking to the entrance stopped to gawk, pointing and whispering. Hinata couldn't stop though. He'd held off for too long and built up too much.

By the time he had finished, his face red and out of breath, the diaper sagged to his ankles. Next to him, Tsukishima stood giggling like mad, hand covering his mouth. A hand was around his stomach from the pain of laughing too hard. “I always knew you were a brat.” He managed to spit. “That's so gross.” He snorted. “Not only are you gay but you piss yourself like a fucking toddler.”

The gay comment caught him off guard. No one was supposed to know.

“Like it's not obvious. You guys are all over each other. Fucking gross.” He pushed his glasses up. “ _Now_ we can go to practice. You're going to be doing laps for hours after this. Hope your boyfriend did his job right.” He turned on his heel and headed straight towards the gym.

“What the hell were you even there for?” Hinata sobbed. He stayed crouched down, unable to force himself to stand. Messing was every bit as gross as he thought it would be and to think he didn't have time to clean up the mess. Maybe he would just tell the captain he wasn't feeling well and would go home for today.

Either way he had to move.

Slowly he go to his feet, cringing as the mess moved and rearranged. It was still warm and it was very soft so every moved left a little clinging to him. It took him a very long time to reach the clubroom.

\------

In the end he decided to go practice, dirty diaper and all. He was already twenty five minutes late, and just as his abuser suspected, Hinata was made to run about fifty laps around the gym. The mess got more and more cold, and the baby bird was very clumsy so there were more times than he cared to count where he fell flat on his ass.

The mess was going to be impossible to clean.

Practice ended and after a quick discussion with the coach about why he was late (obviously he made up a lie) he headed back. Once again he waited until (almost) everyone left before going inside. Kageyama was just pulling on his shirt when he went in. Upon seeing him, Hinata burst into tears.

“K-Ka-Kageyama.” He sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

“H-Hinata?” The king was taken aback. Hinata never cried, especially like this. “Oi, what's wrong?” In a second, he was wrapped in a warm embraced, lips pressed against the top of his head.

Hinata shook his head and put his arms around him, grasping the back of jacket like a lost child. “Change me.” He'd see when he pulled his pants down.

“Here? Shouldn't we find a bathroom first? What if someone walks in-”

“Now!” He couldn't stand this for another damn second.

“Alright, let me lock the door.” Kageyama pushed him away and went to do just that. Coming back, he grabbed Hinata's bag and rifled through it for a clean diaper and some wet wipes. “I guess it's good you keep these with you.”

Hinata slowly laid down after throwing his shorts to the side. He heard the subtle gasp when the boy turned back to him. “Did you... Shit?”

His bottom lip quivered and his sniffled. “Not on purpose.”

“You had an accident?”

“Not on purpose.” He replied again, voice cracking.

“How do you have an accident that wasn't on purpose? Though I guess most aren't.” He gagged but tried to hide it. His lover was pretty vulnerable right now and he didn't want to make him more upset.

There was a few minutes of silence before he managed to speak again. “T-T-Tsukishima came back after changing. I was trying to get ready as fast as I could but I couldn't find my shorts so when he came in, I was just in my t-shirt. I didn't know what to do. Before I could react he was dragging me across the school, out in front of everyone, to the front gates.” He sniffled. “My stomach was really bothering me all day but I thought I'd be okay but I wasn't. He wouldn't let me go to the bathroom, even though I begged, and before I knew it, I m-made a m-mess.” Snot dribbled down the side of his face.

“Why didn't you change before practice?” Kageyama asked as he opened the front. He had to look way as the smell hit him. It truly reeked. Whatever. He set to work.

“We were already super late.” Hinata shifted a little.

Kageyama hummed in response. He honestly just wanted to get this over with. If he'd known what he was going to deal with he probably would've asked that Hinata do it himself.

Working with haste, and precision, Kageyama made sure everything was perfect and clean before wrapping a fresh diaper around the boys waist. They'd have to find a trash can outside to throw the used one in. “Okay, get dressed.” He pushed everything at him. While he'd worked, anger about that glasses bastard set in. Boy was he going to have a few words for him. What he did was absolutely unacceptable.

Quickly Hinata pulled on clothes and the two headed out.

\------

A few weeks passed and word about a diapered first year made its way around the school. Within two months everyone knew. His description had been passed on from one person to the next until finally someone recognized it and called him out. There was no escaping it, and the harassment was almost unbearable.

Tsukishima acted as though he had nothing to do with it and Hinata grew bitter. He hadn't the teasing. Some of the girls would come up and ask if the baby needed to be changed. The boys didn't take him seriously, walking around plugging their noses and claiming he was stinking the whole place up. They were ruthless.

Even the team started acting differently; they treated him like he was some fragile doll that would break and they way they talked changed. It was like they thought he was an actual child again and saying anything bad was prohibited. Things didn't feel like they could get much worse.

Until Kageyama started distancing himself, at least in public. The rumours were hurting him, too, watching as his boyfriend retreated into a newly made shell. It was also to keep his pride. The last thing he needed was people finding out that he was into guys. That would hurt too much. So he kept himself at arms length.

Then there was the final nail in the coffin: Tsukishima's continued abuse. If it wasn't bad enough that he did it once, it escalated now. After practice he would race back to the club room to change and before Hinata could make it back, he would snatch up all his clothes and hide them, forcing Hinata go out in a public search, further exposing his no longer secret, secret.

The teachers did nothing. The Principal kept his mouth shut. The team which he loved, and trusted, so much, pulled away leaving him empty.

And so he retreated. The light that he was known for dimmed more and more until it flickered faintly like a pinprick in the night. He would never shine brightly again; Why should he? Rather than being known for his prowess on the court, he would be known as the diaper wearing, baby bird of Karasuno. The wings he'd worked so hard on would never fly.

And all because of a little high school teasing.

What was left for a bird that would never fly?

 

 


End file.
